We plan to separate, identify and purify the proteins in pancreatic ductal secretions which we have found to be significantly different in the juice from cancer patients from other specimens which have been subjected to isoelectric focusing. We would also like to separate and identify the RNase and the plasmin-like substance in the secretions of at least some patients with human pancreatic cancer (probably produced by the tumor) which causes the zymogens to autoactivate within the pancreatic duct. We would also like to further study the isoenzymes of amylase found in patients with carcinoma of the pancreas to see whether or not they would be a useful marker in making the diagnosis of cancer of the pancreas. Secondly, once these substances have been identified and prepared we would like to use them to prepare antibodies for immunoelectrophoresis of duodenal secretions, pancreatic secretions obtained by ERCP, and blood. Thirdly, we would like to further examine specimens of pancreatic juice obtained from hamsters with carcinoma or hyperplasia of the pancreas with regard to changes in proteins secreted by these tumors. We will perform computer analyses of densitometric scans to specimens run on electrophoresis and isoelectric focusing to see whether this technique will be useful in screening pancreatic juice specimens for carcinoma of the pancreas.